


Let's see how long it takes us to not kiss each other

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristanna play a silly game of seeing how long it takes them to not kiss
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	Let's see how long it takes us to not kiss each other

“How long do we have to do this for?”

“One hour.”

“An hour??”

“Yes, Kristoff. Think you can last?” Anna smirked at him.

He eyed her, thinking back to her coronation and wearing that suit. It had been so uncomfortable. He didn’t last long in it. 

And he couldn’t last long for this silly game they were playing either.

How could he just sit here and look at Anna, count her scratted as stars freckles and not want to kiss her?

She was looking pretty smug now, thinking he’d be the one to crack under the pressure.

He’d show her.

Only his eyes continued to linger on her face and lips.

Those gorgeous lips, once he has kissed many a time already. He sighs to himself, thinking back to the first time he kissed her. 

She had given him a beautiful brand new sled and he was overwhelmed with love for her. It wasn’t until that point that he could express what had been on his mind for days. Ever since that one lingering look they’d exchanged, one that sparked a fire in his heart for this feisty ginger sweet woman. 

But back to the present, they were now engaged to be married and they hadn’t set a date yet. Still riding on the high of the engagement.

And yet playing games here and there despite Anna’s new Queeny duties she still wanted to do things like “Let’s See How Long It Will Take Us to Not Kiss Each Other”

Something he was currently struggling with. He desperately wanted to cross whatever mountain, ocean or table that would stand in way of kissing Anna right now. 

He stands up, and in a few short strides, he reaches her. Her blue eyes sparkle with surprise. 

“You win” He declares.

“That’s fine, I didn’t want to play this game anymore,” Anna says, standing up too.

“Good. Let’s never do it again.”

“Agreed.”

And with that, he pulls her into his arms and lays one on her. 

“That was for five minutes,” Anna says after they part. 

“Then let’s make up for the lost time,” Kristoff replies before kissing her again.


End file.
